Help me
by ShootMeColorful
Summary: Daisuke is a abused teenager his mother is always angery at him and his father beats him when he is drunk witch is most of the time one day in the market he meets a guy ,Dark, will Daisuke tell Dark about his family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer - i dont own dn angel so leave me alone but you must review**

**edward:justget to the story already**

**daisuek :damn you are rude Hi amy -kun**

**me :QUIET! ... now to the story **

Chapter 1 : i found you

"GET UP "and angry woman yelled from the door of the small bedroom "hurry up you have to get some food from the market before school" a red haired boy with matching eyes got up from his small kreaky old bed .

"comeing mother " he called as politly as he could he reached for a box that he kept his only clothing in once it was out and the top was open he began to dress .

when he was done he was dressed in a blue shirt and red pants that were big on him .he exited the room and then his mother poped out of noware "ok lets get going you took a long time geting dressed its 2 minutes after sunrise " his mother said in an angery tone of voice "im sorry mother "he apologized .

then his mother lifted he hand and hit him on the face with the back of her palm "dont ever call me mother again i told you call me emiko - sama "she told him in a scolding ton of voice quikly he got down on his nees and begged for forgivness "im sorry ,so sorry please forgive me " he begged "get up we have to go to the market " she told him in her same cold icey ton . as they steped out of the house emiko -sama said she forgot her keys and told daisuke to go and get them and he excepted knowing he would surelly get a beating from his father if he awoke and saw him .

as he entered the house all was quiet he then began to look for the keys he looked in the kitchen no luck and then he saw them on the coffe table he grabed them and as he turned around he felt the impactof a fist conecting with his soft skin he fell to the floor and saw his dad standing their drunk as usuall .his eyes widened in fear suddenlly his father lifted his leg and amidatly daisuke a/n thats his name duhprepared for impact then seconds later he was hunching over from being hit in the stomch .

sudenlly he heard the door slam open and inside came his mother screaming "daisuke get up kusoke go back to bed " as she finished that statment kosoke passed out and daisuke got up limping and grasping his stomch .

they got in the car and drove to the market when they reached it the parked in an empty space close to the entrance and soon they were in front of a stand that sold potatoesand carrots the last thing they needed for the day and then daisuke would walk to school from their .

when his mom picked out everything he was the one to take it to the car witch he was doing right now when he finished he began walking tward his school suddenly a boy came up to daisuke with his friends and then the largest one punched him in the face then daisuke hit the ground hard .he had a confused look on his face and then the boy looked over his shoulder to adress the other guys

"hey guys lets have some fun with this kid "suddenly he was geting punched and kicked non-stop to protect himself he rolled into a ball

"hey you over their what are you doing "a strange voice called out the guy looked up and suddenly they had a scared expretion on their faces and then they began to run scared the next few seconds a tall man apeared infront of him and his instint was to crull up into a ball witch he did but then the voice said "comeon you dont have to be scared im not going to hurt you "

he felt safe for some reason so he curlled out of his ball form and tried to get up but was soon stoped by a sering pain raceing throught his body causeing him to scarem out in pain "AAAAAHHHHH!" "holdon you shouldnt move just yet " the boy said but still that didnt stop daisuke he was standing up and cluching his stomch

he took one step forward and fell luckally that boy caight him before he hit the ground 'thank you "he said weklly"im niwa ,daisuke whats your name ?"he said "im mousy , dark and you shouldnt talk right now your hurt to badlly "

"hey mousy - sama "he said "sama"dak repeated "hey call me dark ok ?"he requested daisuke suddenlly he felt the boy next to him move n/a daisuke is leaning on dark for support his eyes were closed tightly ...realization dawned apon him "im not going to hit you ...why do you always think that im going to hit you ?"

"i dont know so what school do you go to dark "daisuke asked "azumo " dark simple answered "me too " daisuke said "well anyway im takeing you to my hosue to get you cleaned up and rested so we are not going to school today "

"oh you dont have to i can go to school like this if you want"he said sadlly "no you are hurt im going to help you nomatter what " dark answered

"ok"was the boys reply

**hey do you like if 4 people tell me too i will update if not then 2 bad ok if one person asks me too update the next day i will ok .bye**

**edward :review or we will get you**

**daisuke : why am i hurt somuch in this fic**

**me : because i like it like that**

**anyway REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resting

Disclaimer: I don't own Dn angel so sue me if I don't.

Edward: Just get to the damn story!

Daisuke: Edward! Stop being so rude to Jennifer - Chan

Me: Thanx"s Daisuke

Edward: What's wrong with wonting you to get to the damn story!

Me: Fine let's get to the story

Daisuke: Oh… I almost forgot "Hi Amy - Chan"

Me: she hates it when you do that

Edward: I'm going to start this story okay

**Resting **

Soon after Daisuke replied he passed out from the pain in his stomach and throughout his entire body as far as dark could tell. Now they were on the way to darks house (a/n: Dark live's by himself) Daisuke was still passed out in darks arms (a/n he is caring him bridal style) they soon reached the door dark set daisuke on the ground and took out his key's and opened the door. Then he picked Daisuke up again carefully as to not touch one of his bruises for fear that the boy would wake up from his peaceful slumber. He walked to his room and set Daisuke down on his bed then he turned around to go and get a first aid kit. Suddenly he heard a noise so he turned around and he saw the most beautiful sight Daisuke was sitting up with one eye open and rubbing the other one with his hand " what happened " he said

"You passed out on the way here" dark replied "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Daisuke screamed as he felt jabs of pain erupt through his body "Daisuke are you okay ...lie down" Dark said with hand on the younger boys shoulder. Daisuke obeyed him and lied down on the bed "I'll be right back with a first aid kit okay Dai" and with that Dark left Daisuke alone wondering why he called him Dai instead of Daisuke or Niwa - Kun. "I'm back " Dark said as he entered the room to find Daisuke still lying on the bed he walked over to him and sat on the bed to Daisukes right "take off your shirt " he ordered "wha...what? " Daisuke asked confusion obvious on his face " I need you to take your shirt off so I can bandage your cuts " Dark said with a sigh "oh ...Okay then " with that he preceded to sit up and try to take his shirt off when he was done he dropped down on the bed panting "that was harder than I though it would be" he stated

"okay lets get started " he said and with that he picked Daisuke up and placed him to his chest he then grabbed a bottle of iodine and put it on a cotton ball and put it softly on one of Daisukes cuts . The younger boy winced in pain as the cotton ball was rubbed on his cuts after the iodine his cut were bandaged by the time the cuts were bandaged daisuke was exosted he was panting and sweating as he lied his head on Darks' lap . "You okay Dai" Dark asked worry in his voice "...ya ...I ... am ...why ... are ...you ...calling me ...Dai ?" he asked between pants "oh " Dark blushed at the question "b-b-because you are my friend so I gave you a nick name " he quickly stated "ohh" Daisuke said with a smile on his face . "why don't I let you rest a while " he said getting off the bed and setting Daisuke on the side of the bed to get the covers off and then Daisuke fell asleep before dark could ask how he slept with his pants on or off so he just took them off so Daisuke could be more comfortable and because he wanted to see a little more of daisukes body.' I wonder do you think he would notice if I took off his boxers ' Dark thought to himself and then noticed that Daisuke moved suddenly 'I'd better not he has already been thought inuf today' and with that he took a seat near the bed incase Daisuke were to wake up .

**Daisuke's Dream **

_"Hello momma " said a 8 year old Daisuke to his mother suddenlly he felt a large impact on his cheek and fell down because of the force "never call me that again boy u will call me Emiko -Sama or Niwa -Sama not mother or momma " Daiuske began to cry but managed to say "okay Emiko-sama " after being hit again and again by his mother. Then he began to walk to his new room in the basement when his dad got in front of him and he was obviously drunk .Then he punched daisuke in the stomach and took out a knife while daisuke was hunched over kosuke then jumped Daisuke and began to cut Daisuke with the knife Daisuke struggled but in the end lost after a few moments kosuke finally passed out on Daisuke causing him to feel a stab of pain . He lifted his father off of him and limped over to his room ware he took a shower to get the blood off (a/n he has a shower in the basement)_

**Dark's pov. **

I went to my room to go cheek on Daisuke when I got into the room he was struggling in his sleep I though he may be having a bad dream so I went to wake him up I tried shaking him a little but he just struggled more so I went to shake him harder as soon as I shook him that time he woke up sweating and scared he was shaking so I grabbed him and put him close to my chest "it is okay dai its only me " as I said that I began to stroke his beautiful red hair he was so cute . Soon he stopped shaking so I put him back on the bed I was still sitting next to him "go back to sleep " I told him but the only thing was that he had already fallen asleep he was so cute asleep . I stayed their watching him for about 2 hours he was so cam in his sleep I wish be was like that all the time ' I wonder how he would look if he was warring a school girls outfit '

'AHHHHH! No more thoughts like that about daisuke I mean I just met the guy! 'Dark screamed in his head 'but he is cute ... I wonder what he is like ...when he wakes up again im going to ask him about himself ' dark suggested in his head then he continued to watch daisuke sleep the boy then mumbled something that sounded like "Don't do this it hurts " dark then noticed that the boy had lifted his hands over his face like if he was blocking someone's attack ' I wonder what he is dreaming ' Dark thought as he watched him move around in his sleep. Then the idea hit him so he leaned down and whisper "Sleep my little Dai-Chan, sleep" into the younger boy's ear and as soon as he pulled away Daisuke was sleeping peacefully again. "He is so cute" Dark said out loud to himself.

**3 Dull hours later **

Daisuke opened his eyes to a silent room he then felt something move next to him so he turned his head to see Dark mumbling something to himself. "Morning Dark" Daisuke mumbled out loud so he could hear , as Dark heard a voice he turned around and he saw Daisuke with his eye's open staring at him "what do you mean good morning it 2:45 " Dark stated and then daisuke replied with a "oh " and then all was silent 'come on Dark this is your chance ask him about himself l' Dark rambled in his head "so Daisuke what are your periods at Azumano " Dark asked finally breaking the silence "well " Daisuke answered in thought " for homeroom I have Ms.Bart " Daisuke finally said "Wait a second I have Ms. Bart for homeroom too " Dark practically screamed out making Daisuke cover his ear's and wince in pain as his head throbbed "oh sorry " Dark said as he noticed this "its okay " Daisuke said removing his bandaged hands from his ears .

"So what does u have for the rest of your periods?" Dark asked trying to find more information about the young redhead " well for 1st period I have science with Ms.Bisbal and for 2nd I have technology with Mr. Garcia and for 3rd I have social studies with Ms.Rodregez and for 4th period I have math with Ms.Hothkiss for period 5 I have Drama with Ms.Volk and for period 6 I have language arts with Ms.Cabrera "Daisuke replayed calmly "that's amazing we have the same classes and this is the first time I have ever seen you " Dark told Daisuke "well I sit in the back and most teachers don't call on me and I don't really talk to people " Daisuke stated 'I cant believe I never saw this cute little redhead in my classes ' Dark thought to himself as he looked at the redhead . "Why were those boy's beating you? "DArk asked meanwhile looking down at the blanket and then at Daisuke for an answer "b-because they wont to ... hurt me like everyone dose "Daisuke said in a whisper but loud inuf for Dark to hear "What! They have hurt you before "Dark said with concern in his voice "n-no ...but other people do "Daisuke said with a choke in his voice that suggested he was going to cry. A few seconds later he did they were soft sob's Dark thought his heart would break, he thought that he would cry. But he didn't him only grabbed the boy and pulled him into his chest and proceeded to stroke the boy's fire like hair as to comfort him. When he heard no more crying he pulled Daisuke away at arm's length and said "Don't worry as long as your with me I wont let anything hurt you" Dark told the young boy "really " Daisuke said to himself in disbelief .

"really " Dark repeated to the boy and then hugged him tight but not to tight as to hurt the boy and it was a beautiful sight to see, Daisuke's arms tucked away close to his chest as he was hugged by the older boy and his body was leaning on his knee's and Dark his body also resting on his knee's as he hugged the younger boy and his arms tightly held to the other boy but didn't hurt him." What time is it Dark? "Daisuke asked as Dark let him go and let his head rest on the older boy's lap "Its 4:45, dai "Dark answered looking at the clock and then back at Daisuke."P-p-please tell me your joking " Daisuke stuttered "No im not what's the problem " Dark asked a little confused by Daisuke's need to know the time and scared look on his face "I-I need to go " Daisuke said and got up from the bed and as he did he felt a breeze on his leg's and looked down .

His pants were gone! With that he stopped and stud their motionless "Dai , what's wrong are you okay " Dark asked worried for the young boy a few seconds later he realized what was wrong with the boy "o-oh about that ...well you see you feel asleep before I could ask if you sleep with your pants on or not ...so I just took them off so you could sleep more comfortable " Dark said with a blush on his face "o-okay "Daisuke said with a cute little stutter and then a look at the clock slapped him back on task "Ware are my pants ? " Daisuke asked in a hurry "on that chair let me get them for you " Dark said and with that he got up and went to the chair he was sitting earlier that day and grabbed he younger boys pants and gave it to him . As soon as Daisuke caught his pants he quickly put them on and his shirt (a/n he never put it back on) and left but as he did Dark chased him "Daisuke wait!" Dark yelled after the boy "Sorry Dark I will meet you outside homeroom tomorrow at school okay" Daisuke yelled back to the older boy as he ran home .

**Daisuke's House**  
"Ware is that boy" asked an angry emiko (a/n not much different from how she always is). Just as she said that the door burst open and in came a panting Daisuke "ware have you been " screeched emiko " I was doing something" whispered Daisuke " that's no excuse for not coming home strait after school" emiko said and then picked up her hand and hit him again and again until his arm was covered in bruises and cuts because of his mothers ring "go to bed with no dinner " emiko said as she walked away and Daisuke got up and walked to his room. He then went to the bathroom and washed his hand with water and got a first aid kit out of a box and bandages his arm and goes to sleep

**Morning after **

The sun shown on a beautiful young redhead and woke him to the cruel home he lived in he got up and put his clothes to wash and he waited in the laundry with his sheets as the only thing covering him later when they finished washing and drying he dressed himself and got his backpack . His parents were always asleep when he went to school unless he had to go shopping with his mother at the market but that was only on Mondays. Daisuke was so happy when he remembered he was going to see Dark again so he ran to school little did he know he was not going to get to talk to Dark as he had hoped to .

**Azumano High School**

Daisuke walked to his homeroom class with a smile on his face as he reached the room his smile turned into a frown as he saw Dark not waiting for him but surrounded by his friends like yesterday never happened . Dark looked at him and their eyes meet but then he turned away Daisuke took the hint and sat in a corner waiting for the teacher to get their ' he doesn't won't to be seen with me I get it ... he was popular and if he hung out with me then he wouldn't be ' Daisuke thought to himself as the teacher pasted by him and opened the door he got up and went to the door to go in but was stopped by a huge kid with big muscle's and his gang . " You don't go in before us you go in last " said the biggest of the group "b-but " Daisuke stuttered "No buts "and with that one guy behind him took out a knife and gave Daiuske a cut on the arm that wasn't to deep and the boy who was caring him trough him into the wall .

Daisuke waited for everyone to go inside before he went in and sat in the corner of the room as he always did and then started to think about what would make him happy and then he remembered 2nd period! His best friend Anzu was in his technology class and she was like a mother to him. She was nice and always made him laugh even if she had to get hurt one time she purposely tripped and scraped her nee just to get him to laugh .During all homeroom and first period all he thought about was the fun times he and her had together.

At last it was time for second period 'yet!' Daisuke thought to himself as he walked to technology suddenly he heard someone say "freak" he turned around and noticed that it was one of Dark's friends and he ignored it and kept walking until someone through a paper ball at him and pushed him to the ground. "HEY!" he heard an angry girls voice yell from a crowd that had gathered their moments ago and to Daisukes surprise it was Anzu and she was angry she walked up to Daisuke and asked "are you okay ? " She asked in a worried ton of voice and Daisuke answered "y-yes " still a little shaken up "good know stay here while I make someone cry " she said cracking her knuckles and then got up "Hey what's wrong with you , you think you can just go bully anyone around !" Anzu yelled at the boy who pushed Daisuke "Ya I can ,you got a problem with that then fight me " the boy coked back at her " I just might" she said and with that she ran up to him and punched him in the face then as soon as she hit him he kicked her on her side ,she punched him in the stomach and he kicked her in the stomach and they both feel down grasping their stomachs and then Anzu got up and so did the boy he kicked he on the leg and tore her pants (a/n the weirdo's has tacks on his shoes ) she had four cuts on her leg and to retaliate she punched him in the stomach he ignored the pain for a moment and punched Anzu in the face .

Then he grasped his stomach and wheezed and all Anzu did was whip some blood of her lip and then jumped the boy and punched him until 25 seconds past (a/n Daiuske was counting) the boy under Anzu got her and pushed her off and jumped her and then punched her stomach and face. Suddenly Anzu got him off her and punched the boy so hard he was knocked out and then she turned around and walked to Daisuke and helped him up and they walked to class ware Daisuke asked the teacher if he had a first aid kit and he said "Yes, why do you need it?" he questioned "oh ...its Anzu she just got a scratch " Daisuke lied to the teacher, grabbed the first aid and walked to Anzu.

She was sitting on one of the computer desk we use for technology and swinging her legs her blue jeans were cut from that boys shoes and her black shirt had blood on it but you could barley tell and her cheek was swollen her bangs covered her blood red eyes that were simaller to his but his were a light red hers were darker and her black hair looked good with them. As Daisuke got the first aid open he heard Anzu say something that sounded like "Daisuke your arm … are you okay did that guy do this to you " she said in a worried ton "n-no some guys just " he way cut off by Anzu getting up from the desk and then wince from the pain in her leg "sit back down Anzu" Daisuke said with a hand on her shoulder and she sat down " You know Anzu if you keep this up you are going to end up in the hospital " Daisuke said like a mother would with his hands on his hips " oh stop that im nothing without you and you suck without me " she said as to get Daisuke to chill out .

"Okay fine I'll stop know hold still " Daisuke said and proceeded to get Anzu injuries bandaged and have her clean his arm by that I mean Anzu tackled Daisuke and forced him to let her clean his arm and bandage it. Then by the time they finished the class was over and Daisuke told Anzu to meet him at lunch and she said yes they ate lunch on the roof. Daiuske was going to exit the cafeteria when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and said "Anzu you scared me I though we were meeting on the roof today " as he turned around he did not he Anzu he saw D ark standing their and all Daiuske did was stare until Dark said "sooo Dai so can eat lunch I eat lunch with you?" Daiuske though a moment and said " okay " with a smile on his face "follow me "Daisuke said and Dark got a confused look on his face "oh I eat munch on the roof " and with that they went out of the lunch room and up to the roof . When they got their Anzu was already their and as soon as she saw Dark she jumped him and said "Daisuke be careful this guy was following you he could have hurt you "she said in a scolding ton "uh ... he is having lunch with us " Daisuke said and with that Anzugot off of Dark and apologized and said that she was only protecting Daisuke as she always dose and they began to eat their lunch when Dark got a phone call and he was about to say ware he was when Anzu said "don't tell them the cant come up here they might hurt Daisuke " She said in a whisper Dark said okay and walked over to the other side of the roof to talk.

"Guys im on the roof but im doing something so don't come up okay ...bye "and with that he hung up and went to eat his lunch with Daiuske and Anzu actually he was going to eat his lunch meanwhile he was watched by Anzu and Daisuke like they were going to pounce on him . Then Anzu sighed and sat with her back to Dark and Daisuke and Daisuke sat with his side on her back and then fell asleep and Anzu picked him up and seated him in her lap and raped her arms around him "He is like a little brother to me I wont him to find someone to make him happy " she said with a sigh. A few moments later the door slammed open "Hey Dark you still up here "someone asked and then a group of boys cam into view and then Anzu got a betrayed look on her face and the gang made their way towards her and Daisuke and then the biggest one the said "well isn't it that girl who messed with one of are guys ...lets show her what happens when you mess with us " and with that Daisuke was ripped from her grasp and her response was to yell " give him back he did nothing to you ...if you touch one hair on his head I'll kill you " she yelled angry as ever and then Daisuke was awake and had a scared look on his face and that made Anzu act motherly again because when she said "Its okay Daisuke everything is fine so just don't worry " she sounded colm and like a mother .

"Listen girly you won't this kid right?" the boy in the gang asked her "Yes I do ...now give him to me "she said still and then the boy asked "Are you willing to trade …….. Hhhmmm lets think …….you give me your lunch everyday and I will let you have him ,give me nothing and I will hurt him" he said and Anzu replied" But I don't have money …or parents to give me money " and with that the boy tightened his grip on the boy and he screamed because the boy was touching his cuts " okay ,okay I will ….just give him to me " she said in a pleading voice and the boy through Daisuke at her and made their way to the door .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dark Side **

Disclamer : I dont own Dn angel and if i did it would have an abused Daisuke and him falling in love with Dark .

Warning: this has Krad/Satoshi so if you don't like I careless anyway this also has abuse and language and fights and Dark/Daisuke -

Me: Today is the best day to update see I like to update fast in fact I worked really hard on this.

Edward: Ya we know you didn't let us sleep for 2 nights in a row.

Daisuke: For once in my life I agree with Eddo-kun

Me: Anyway I hope you all like this and by the way if you want check out my poems please I work hard on them too

Daisuke: Also please read zafaraamy's stories and poems she is a really good at writing

Edward: Please also read yuki-and-kyo-are-hot's stories she is the best writer of all time

Me: in fact go to my profile and they are on the author of fame list. Yay Them.

Daisuke: I get to start this story but first Hello Amy - Chan!

Daisuke: The story

**Darks P.o.v **

"Dark aren't you coming "the leader of the gang said "In a minute "I replied and then when they were gone I walked over to Daisuke and Anzu and sat next to them.

"Im sorry "I said and put my hand on Anzus' shoulder and she flinched and held Daisuke tighter that's when I heard Daisuke say "It's not your fault " he said in a small voice and slowly got out of Anzu's grasp and sat next to her .

I was shocked to see that she was shaking and as if reading my mind Daisuke explained "She has no family she lives in the school basement and she takes care of me when anyone bullies me or makes fun of me she tends to my cuts when they cut me and makes sure Im safe ……..well when she can " He said slowly " Oh " I said that was all I could say I was in shock she wouldn't be able to pay to keep Daisuke safe that's why she was shaking

"I have a job but I only work part time after school and that's only to feed Daisuke when I can "Anzu said as she stopped shaking and stood up and walked toward me.

"Yo Dark I need to ask you something "she said as she pulled me to the side "I need a favor "she said "What kind of favor "I asked "Could you watch Diasuke for me please "She begged

"Yes "I said and with that she started jumping up and down in joy and the walked toward Daisuke and sat next to him "Dai I have to go to work right now if im going to pay that guy and for us okay "and with that she walked toward the door and held it open when she was about to leave she said "Dark if he gets even one scratch I'll kill you "she said and walked through the door.

" Damn she's scary " I said looking over at Daisuke " Only when it comes to me " Daisuke replied " So that's normal " I asked Daisuke " Ya she has always been like that when she is with me she's like a mother "Daisuke said and got up and began walking toward the door with me not far behind him . Suddenly he stopped and turned around to look at me "Dark?" He asked with sadness in his voice and eyes "Ya "I replied "You don't have to look after me if you don't want to I can just tell Anzu you did. I mean your friends might think its un cool "He said looking at the ground "Dai" I said bringing my hand to his chin and pulling to upward so he could look into my eyes "I am going to take care of you and as for my friends if they think its un cool then their not my friends "As I said that I could see 2 things. One: that daisuke was blushing from me pulling his chin up and Two that joy was slowly seeping into his eyes.

Just as I was about to lean down and hug him the bell rang 'Damn_ that bell _'I thought and took Daisukes hand in mine and dragged him to class A/N if you forgot they have the same classes. As we enter class everyone went silent and just stared at us I could feel Daisuke getting nervous next to me so I let go of his hand and put mine on his shoulders and I walked to his seat and took mine next to him. Some people went back to doing which was talking or just nothing we started to talk about nothing at all like what hobbies we have and our favorite color.

The teacher came in about 4 minutes after the late bell rang "Okay students today we get to have free period "Mr Garcia said as he sat down at his desk Mr. Garcia if you are reading this do me a favor please stop reading this ! I hope you don't mined me using your name in this and took out some papers and began to work. I was going to ask Daisuke if he just wanted to stay here and talk for this period when someone called my name "Dark!"I turned around and saw one of my 'Friends', Krad, that was on the roof with me a few minutes ago walk up to me and say "Hey man is the kid alright " He asked and I was shocked Krad was actually worried ' I guess he is my friend after all ' I thought "Ya he's fine all I have to do is take care of him for Anzu so she can go to work and pay Max "A/N THAT'S THE GANG LEADERS NAME I answered "Wow "He said and as he said that Satoshi came over and Krad hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek .

"Hey boo "Krad said as he embraced his boyfriend 'this is not something they should be doing in public 'I thought as I heard a voice "Hiwatari - kun" I heard someone say next to me it was Daisuke and he was blushing' Oh my Bloody damn dream' A/N I always say that I though 'he is the cutest thing on earth how I just want to take him right here and now' I thought as I looked at him

"So this is the guy you have been talking about?" He said and waited for Satoshi to reply "Yes " He said in a voice that sounded normal calm and gentle ' weird he is really nice to Daisuke '

"How do you know now Daisuke, Satoshi?" I asked with a hint of rage in my voice "He and I are friends and I usually have lunch with him and Anzu but today and yesterday I had lunch with Krad "He said in his ice voice.

"Oh "I said and looked at Daisuke who was resting his head on his arms that were folded on his desk "Ummm Dark could you and Krad excuse me and Daisuke for a moment " He said Motioning Daisuke to get up and follow him which he did .

"Be careful with him Satoshi if he gets hurt Anzu will kill me "I said as he dragged Daisuke out of the room.

**Daisuke's P.o.v **

I walked behind Satoshi we were heading toward the bathroom I wasn't scared because I trusted Satoshi with my life. As we reached the bathroom I I walked in behind Satoshi and he walked in front of me and checked to see if anyone was in the stalls and when he found no one he locked the door at that point I was a little freaked out.

What are you doing H-hiwatari-kun "I stuttered 'this is getting scary 'I thought and I heard him say "Take off your shirt "he told me in this ice tone of voice as he backed me up to the corner of the room and grabbed my arms lightly but strong in of to hold me down 'he never talks to me like that 'I thought and then I felt him lifting up my shirt.

"No! Hiwatari-kun let me go "I screamed and struggled a lot but in the end he won and my shirt was successfully off of me and on the floor.

I heard him gasp and then he said "Who did this to you?" he said worry and gentleness in his voice. I looked at the floor and heard him say "Oh Dai " as he let go of me and I slid down onto the floor "Stay here okay "He said as he unlocked the door and stepped out .

**Satoshi's P.o.v**

I left Daisuke in the bathroom and began walking back to class to get Dark and Krad' who would do that to someone like Daisuke he is so kind and gentle, loving and sweet how can anyone be so cruel .I didn't know all that I knew was that I needed Krad and Darks help with this I walked down the hall and turned into the class room. I walked up to Dark and Krad and sighed.

'How am I going to do this 'I thought and just asked them to follow me and I began the quiet journey to the bathroom?

3 minutes later at the bathroom entrance

I walked in, saw Daisuke, and stood to the side and let Dark and Krad see him I heard 2 gasp. "Satoshi what happened to him?" I heard Krad ask me

"I think his parents beat him "I said and as I said that Daisuke sobbed loudly and I knew I was right for the first time I didn't want to be.

I saw Dark walk pasted me and to Daisuke "We need to keep him away from his house … but how?" I heard him ask "we take him in "I said …

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Me: Dark was going going to move into Satoshi and Krads apartment because his dadstoped paying for his houseand he can't pay for that house .

Edward: Nani! They live together!

Me: Yes, yes they do

Daisuke: Why?

Me: ummmm… To do 'things' perverted smile

Daisuke: what things

Me: Please read and review and I NEED A BETA TELL ME BY EMAILING ME THANKS !


End file.
